User blog:Johnny Warlegend/5/7/2014 Weekly Update
This is the Pirates of the High Seas(POTHS) Weekly Update for Wednesday, May 7th, 2014. Official Developer Message Ahoy pirates! Sorry fer th' late update t'night! be extra busy out 'n 'bout 'n also wit' APEZ. We have some jolly announcements, but 'tis be not th' major update we have promised after some issues, which be now resolved. Thank ye fer th' continued support even though th' major update has be pushed back a week or a pair. Weapon Submissions Callin' all band 'o pirates! We need ye help! We started th' weapons this day in our development plan 'n we have a dilemma. Only havin' a small team does lead to some small issues, like not bein' able to come up wit' names fer items or new ideas. So we be requestin' ye help! If ye like ye weapon idea, we might even gift out rewards! We want ye help! 'n if 'tis works out we might do it fer other thin's. KickStarter Sadly not much has be done wit' th' KickStarter, we have shifted focuses fer a wee bit to organization. I have taken th' the hour to upload documents 'n keep everythin' in an online storage fer all APEZ members to view. 'tis be a major issue that needed to be fixed 'n I had be puttin' it off, 'n now it seems to be better. We gunna start sailin' on th' KickStarter again shortly. Developer Issues Once again we have an another issue that needed fixin'. Luckily we did have a jolly back up plan 'n it seems to be sailin' out great. Our barnacle-covered developers did not actively help that be all I can take wit' th' battle 'n put no interest into th' project as the hour went on. We be now have given their title be to a jolly bucko 'o mine, who I can trust @Miranda. She has already shown great enthusiasm to bein' a developer 'n we woe it gunna pay off. She has already logged countless hours of training in th' 2 days she has be a developer. Tests Soon Alright, I be knowin' all 'o ye be excited fer th' upcomin' tests, 'n so be we. We be currently decidin' how much 'o a maiden voyage it be. Releasin' 'tis maiden voyage can show a lot or a wee, so now we make th' choice, show a lot, or just a hint. Who knows, but th' maiden voyage gunna be released wit' th' KickStarter. Don't speak Pirate? No worries, we've translated! Hello all! Sorry for the late update tonight! Been very busy out and about and also with APEZ. We have some good announcements, but this is not the major update we have promised after some issues, which are now resolved. Thank you for the continued support even though the major update has been pushed back a week or two. Weapon Submissions Calling all pirates! We need your help! We started the weapons today in our development plan and we have a dilemma. Only having a small team does lead to some small issues, like not being able to come up with names for items or new ideas. So we are requesting your help! If you like your weapon idea, we might even give out rewards! We want your help! And if this works out we might do it for other things. Kickstarter Sadly not much has been done with the KickStarter, we have shifted focuses for a bit to organization. I have taken the time to upload documents and keep everything in an online storage for all APEZ members to view. This is a major issue that needed to be fixed and I had been putting it off, and now it seems to be better. We will start working on the KickStarter again shortly. Developer Issues Once again we have an another issue that needed fixing. Luckily we did have a good back up plan and it seems to be working out great. Our old developers did not actively help enough with the game and put no interest into the project as time went on. We now have given their title to a good friend of mine, who I can trust @Miranda. She has already shown great enthusiasm to being a developer and we hope it will pay off. She has already logged countless hours of training in the 2 days she has been a developer. Tests Soon Alright, I know all of you are excited for the upcoming tests, and so are we. We are currently deciding how much of a test it should be. Releasing this test can show a lot or a little, so now we make the choice, show a lot, or just a hint. Who knows, but the test will be released with the KickStarter. Official Site: http://piratesofthehighseas.com Special Thanks... *To the POTHS Staff for making the upcoming game and releasing these updates. Check out my channel for more POTHS videos! ➜ http://tiny.cc/JDP Subscribe for more weekly updates(it's free)! ➜ http://tiny.cc/SUBJDP Category:Blog posts